1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrically controlled locking systems and more particularly, to a solenoid operated electric hood or trunk locking system for vehicles designed to automatically lock or unlock the hood or trunk of a vehicle through the factory provided release mechanism and the vehicle's ignition switch. Furthermore, the invention is characterized by a solenoid lock which releases for a period of 30 seconds before relocking thereby making it impossible for a user to inadvertently leave his hood or trunk of his vehicle unlocked. The solenoid releases for 30 seconds when one of three different possible conditions occur, namely, the ignition key is turned on or off, the hood is closed from an open position or a reset switch is turned on for a selected period of time.
2. Prior Art
The general concept of locking the hood of the vehicle is old in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,164 to Barbush is directed to theft prevention system for a vehicle which automatically locks the hood of the vehicle and disables the ignition system of the vehicle when the engine is turned to an off condition. However, this system fails to disclose any form of time delay system which is an important feature of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,725 to Guenther, et al discloses still another automobile hood locking device and renders the ignition system of the automobile operative or inoperative in response to a displacement of a remotely controlled bolt for locking the hood. Here again there is no provision for a time delay feature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,642 to Ellsberg is directed to a safety interlock system for vehicles which includes a hood lock. Although this system uses a preselected code input for actuation of the locking system and provides means for time delay under controlled conditions, the patent is not directed to the coupling of the delay timing mechanism for a hood lock as provided in the present invention. Ellsberg does not have any provision for emergency release of his hood lock in the event of vehicle battery failure.